Baby's First Halloween
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Happy October! Anyway, the Human Doctor, Rose, and their baby girl Rachel celebrate their first Halloween together. The fifth part in my Human Doctor series and second to the Baby's First series.


_Author's Note; I forgot until I watched it recently that Mickey didn't stay in the alternate dimension with Jackie, Pete, and everyone else. So let's just pretend that he did. Sorry about the goof! Hope you enjoy the story anyway!_

The Doctor walked alongside Rose while she pushed their four month baby girl inside her carriage. They were on their way to meet Mickey and Martha inside the park. Rachel had been sound asleep until they had reached the playground and that's when she started to cry.

"Is that a hungry cry or a wet cry?" The Doctor wondered.

"I do believe it's a hungry cry." Rose said as she pushed the carriage to a stop.

"Good, I'll fill her up and then you get to empty her afterwards." He told his wife while she simply shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Come here my precious princess." The Doctor said while he removed her baby blanket and scooped her up inside his arms. Then he placed the diaper strap over his shoulder and carried her over to the picnic table before setting the bag on the table and sitting down.

After that he took a baby bottle out of it that was already filled with breastmilk and placed the nipple to the baby's lips. He smiled down at her while she started to suck and that's when all of a sudden Mickey and Martha walked over to them and sat down on the other side of the table.

"Is that her?" Martha wondered.

"Yep, this is Rachel." The Doctor responded while he continued smiling down at his daughter.

"Oh my God, she's so beautiful. And so tiny." Martha told him.

"Thanks, and yes I know." He responded.

"I can't wait to have a baby." Martha said.

"Well be prepared, it's a lot of work." The Doctor began. "But it's worth every second of it." He finished as he glanced over at her and grinned before glancing back down at Rachel.

"So are you and Rose going to buy her a costume?" Mickey wondered.

"Yep. Rose bought her a beautiful lacey pink princess dress. Now she's too little to trick-or-treat of course." The Doctor told him.

"Yeah, but just wait until she is. She'll get so much candy that her teeth will rot." He said when suddenly Rachel stopped drinking and The Doctor placed a towel over his shoulder before bringing her up to it to burp her. Then he started gently patting and rubbing her back while at the same time placing a tiny kiss upon her forehead. She let out a tiny belch before letting out a bit of flatulence.

The Doctor made a disgusted face and wrinkled his nose. "I should have known that was coming." He began. "Rose! It's your turn!" he called as Rose giggled while she walked over to the table and took the baby out of his arms.

"Don't worry, I'll take her into the loo and change her." She told him. "I'll be right back, and then Rachel can experience her first time in a baby swing." She said while she started carrying the screaming tiny infant away and at the same time trying to soothe her crying.

 _…_

That afternoon after The Doctor and Rose got home, they put Rachel down for another nap. She had had so much fun at the park playing peek-a-boo with her father and swinging on the swing. She was generally a very happy baby though, full of smiles and occasional giggles.

"So, now what do you want to do?" The Doctor wondered while flopping down on the couch.

"We can watch a horror movie and I can pop the popcorn." Rose suggested.

"I'm not a big horror movie fan." The Doctor admitted.

"Well, what about Ghostbusters?" Rose wondered.

"Alright, but as long as you wear that costume that I bought for you." The Doctor told her with a playful grin and a wrinkle of his eyebrows.

"I already told you, I'm not being Britney Spears for Halloween. I hate her music!" she snapped as she sat down beside him. "Besides, what are you planning on dressing up as then?" she questioned.

"Darling, I'm part alien and part human. Isn't that scary enough for you?" he wondered as she laid down, stretched out and snuggled up inside his chest. The Doctor wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"You're such a party pooper." Rose teased. "Where's your Halloween spirit?" she questioned him as she looked up at him in such a way that he couldn't resist and blinked her eyes innocently.

"Alright, I'll do it." He began. "But only because I love you." He told her.

"Then prove it." She told him as she playfully slapped him a crossed the shoulder.

"Fine, you asked for it." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her neck. "Now come to me, I want to suck your blood!" he cried inside his best Count Dracula impression. Rose giggled as he pressed his lips up against her before taking a big bite out of her neck and then started nibbling her ear.

 _…_

On Halloween night The Doctor changed into his vampire costume while Rose got the baby up from her nap and started changing her. That's when suddenly the doorbell rang. "Oh crap! There can't be trick-or-treaters here already!" he exclaimed as he rushed to answer the door. He let out a rather large petrified scream as a ghoul appeared on the other side of the door and raised his arms above his head and waved them while making a loud moaning noise.

"Boo!" he shouted before Mickey removed his mask and chuckled. "Happy Halloween Doctor." He told him.

"Oh Mickey," The Doctor began with a sigh of relief. "I knew it was you."

"Yeah, right." Mickey said. "Where's Rose?" he asked him.

"She's in the nursery changing the baby." The Doctor responded.

"That figures, you're making her do all the dirty work as usual." Mickey said.

"I do not, we take our turns!" The Doctor spat with a scowl suddenly feeling highly offended. "She's just taking a rather long one." He explained as Mickey rolled his eyes when all of a sudden Rose appeared out of the nursery wearing a black cat costume complete with whiskers, tail, and thick black nail polish. "Ah there's the kitty, and my beautiful pin princess." He said with a grin.

"Right, are you guys ready to go to the party are you going to stay here and make out all night?" Mickey questioned them.

"Mickey!" Rose scolded as she leaned her head in to him. "Not in front of the baby!" she snapped inside a whisper.

"Rose, Rachel is four months old, she doesn't even know how to make baby noises yet." Mickey told her.

"But if we go to the Halloween party, who's going to take care of the trick-or-treaters?" The Doctor wondered while Rose strapped Rachel inside her car seat.

"Don't worry if they see that the lights are out they won't come to this house." Mickey assured him as Rose picked up the car seat by the handle.

"That just means more candy for us." She pointed out.

"Rose, I love the way your mind works." The Doctor began with a grin. "But you're the only sweets that I'll ever need." He told her with a shake of his head before they exchanged a quick kiss on the lips and followed Mickey as he led them out the door.


End file.
